


阈值-Rae

by Rae2333



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I don't know what I am writing probably just lovers‘ discourse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae2333/pseuds/Rae2333
Summary: simply mumbles





	阈值-Rae

**Author's Note:**

> simply mumbles

一贯令人筋疲力尽的傍晚时分，徐英浩靠坐在对他来说显得有些狭小的单人床上，看着没有被严丝合缝拉起来的窗帘暴露出来的秘密，是光线的魔法，让落地玻璃在零点零零几微秒的时间差里，把远方市中心依偎在一起的建筑群上折射出的橙色阳光也送到了自己的眼睛里。他很自然地想到了那些东西：黄昏；过度燃烧的火焰；相同颜色的背景布和飞起来的气球；衰老又固执的人用引申的颜色来掩饰落寞；电视新闻里医生总是会在采访里如释重负地声称自己把握住了危急的那一刻；金色的时光，那个家乡的人用来准确地概括这种情境的古老名词。徐英浩觉得自己可能也只是生活在电视里，这个世界总是局限在不知道是他头脑里还是真正的方寸之间，记忆被收拢的日夜挤压然后被抛弃。就像是生活在电视里的金鱼，在不知道是谁还留着的老式木质电视外壳里面填满的是人造水草和莹莹的蓝色光线，屏幕上能被看到的是随管道输入的氧气被压强推上表层，养料是水里的光变成的电和电生出的热，被过度复杂的多道程式裹挟，金鱼和水媾和，和所有让他维持生命的东西媾和。思绪游荡之处的光线和眼前的光线是不同波段的同一之物，而光线随着狭小的缝隙平移，最后落在身边男孩的脚上，白色的袜子，微微蜷缩起来的脚趾，交叠在一起充血的小腿，趴在自己床上睡着的中本悠太占据了这张床过于多的位置，徐英浩只能踮着一只脚尖踩在地上，任由在渐渐暗淡下去的光线在自己无为的时刻送上失去重力的爱抚。

 

时间是解释一切的秘诀，而男孩红白相间的海马毛毛衣和金色的头发是拒绝解释的客体。徐英浩觉得自己在幻想中试图与人相爱，在模糊不清的系统里试图找寻答案，在关于惶惑的瞬间里试图确立概念。像现在这样脆弱枯寂的时刻很少来临，因为就算寂寞也总会被某些东西溶解。在短暂的抽离和充分的妥协之间徐英浩发现自己可以暂时不必成为男孩的观察者和监视人，不必随时随地在脑海里记录下不知道代表着什么的数据，这不存在的不平等协议悬挂在停战声明标注日期的最后一秒。

 

于是在这样难得的瞬间里徐英浩试图伸手去解开首尔这个杂乱的线团和污秽的海绵球，这个都市是他陌生又熟悉的无名之地，它的自我被缠绕在无穷无尽的混乱里，“没有任何一种混乱能够得到拯救”，半夜在街边争吵的情侣，跳入汉江的无名氏，被酒精诱发的秽物散落在窗沿，出门前刚清理过的地砖，树木上30%浓度的白色石灰和搭在嘴边的头发上。但在这一静谧的瞬间里，所有的混乱仿佛都随着男孩的沉睡而消却，于是整个世界还是按照原封不动的僵化和稳定的状态如齿轮版前行，是第二天会按时来打扫的阿姨，是坐过无数遍的公交路线，是自己和男孩从出生就被定好的名字，一切都是电风扇被分割出来的三个叶片，是墙上挂着的时钟三个长度的指针，是一整套事物随着先后顺序按调好的档位旋转。这是他在陌生环境里赖以生存的法则，但是法则总是被抛在按部就班的另一面：楼下的朋友们会在不明的时刻为微小的事物起争执；移动的车辆里会多出空水瓶；看着一个人时另一个人的名字却会无意识地脱口而出。但更多的时候是肮脏，困顿，眼睛里异物的刺痛，被乱丢在自己房间的耳环，散发着毛发和精液气味的床，以及身边的男孩。他的腿会越过被子的褶皱在自己冰凉的脚背上划过，然后跟自己的身体交缠在一起，并不缓慢的动作会被拉长成跨过黄昏抵达黎明的休止符，把徐英浩从对混乱的怀疑和警觉里拉出来一会儿。徐英浩乘着男孩尚未醒来的空隙，看到了浴室里随着水雾升腾而被模糊了的镜面，花洒落下的水柱砸落在浴缸的弧面，然后被推到另一边，300升的容积是这一次水的阈值；镜子后面存放着的水银柱会正确地攀升到37摄氏度，然后停留在那一点；电视里的金鱼顺着水草攀爬，管道中的氧气会在最低和最高的传输速度之间摇摆，手链银色的圆环会确立必要的数字让自己停留在手腕上。小鸟心跳的节律在刺激下会从杂乱无序掉落最终沉于死寂，而这是代表着自己的隐喻。但是男孩的阈值范围究竟在哪？徐英浩在看着他的男孩大汗淋漓的身体里漏出些不受控制的高音的时候，在自己被困顿在白色眼罩里堂皇无措的时候，都会想到这个问题。汽车的喇叭声会穿过清晨浓厚的困意浸润盖在身上的被子上，建构自己世界的单纯有序被杂音打破并侵占，徐英浩感觉自己在不断受到此类乖张事物的威胁，累赘地弥留在自己身上的震颤，平面被斜线穿过然后移动。徐英浩想要调整自己，以免被打破的结构成为互不相关晦暗不明的信号，最终坍塌在自己的身上。耗散转化，进入迷狂，是不可逆转的新贵法则。


End file.
